


A ride in the red light

by SatsumiAsakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Gigolo Yuri Plisetsky, Lap Dances, M/M, Otabek Altin in wheelchair, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsumiAsakura/pseuds/SatsumiAsakura
Summary: Yuri works as a gigolo to generate some money. When he filled in his application form he did not know what 'extra services' meant. Well he is about to find out what it meant





	A ride in the red light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri works as a gigolo who apparently can also be booked by people who might need 'extra services'

“Got a client for you tonight. Come by at 6,” Lilia said on the phone.  
“Why do I have to come by? Just give me the address of the client’s hotel,” Yuri responded agitated.“Well, this is a ‘special’ client,” she said stressing on the word ’special’.  
Yuri frowned. “What do you mean by that?” he asked, annoyed by the vague answer Lilia gave him. Lilia ignored his question and told him just to come by and hung up.

Yuri growled and checked the time on his phone. It was two in the afternoon and he was still in bed. He looked around in his apartment- it was small, but it was the only thing he could afford because he just quit his job. To keep up with the rent he started to work as a gigolo. His friend Mila who was an escort, recommended him to Miss Lilia.

During the interview with Miss Lilia, Yuri had to fill in a form with questions about his preferences with sex. He wrote that he was bisexual and was ok with threesomes. There was one question which he couldn’t quite get; ‘are you ok with people who might need extra services?’ He wondered what it meant but filled in the box anyway, hoping it would generate more bookings. Lilia read the form with a pleased smile. “Welcome to AGAPE” she said as she reached out to shake Yuri’s hand. Yuri took her hand and shook it with a firm grip. It was not his dream job, but it paid the bills.

Yuri got up from his bed and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He made himself some coffee and sat down at his kitchen table while scrolling his social feed. While drinking he thought about what Lilia could have meant when she said ‘special’. What could make this particular client so special? He just couldn’t put his finger on it. His thoughts went over to what kind of clothes he would wear. Yuri figured that this ‘special’ client might be super fancy and would expect his gigolo to dress up nicely.

After he finished his coffee he walked over to his closet and picked black trousers, a white shirt, grey vest and black striped coat. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to get hot he gathered a towel and underwear. Yuri checked the water temperature and stepped into the shower when he was satisfied with the warmth. He ran his hands through his golden blond hair while the water splashed on his fair skinned body. He washed himself and turned the shower off when he had completely rinsed himself. He reached for his towel and dried himself off with the fluffy fabric. He blow dried his straight hair. It finally reached just below his shoulders. He took a part of his hair just above his left ear and pinned them with a bobby pin. He did the same with the hair on the right side of his head. He let his bangs hang loose. When he was done getting dressed and checked himself in the mirror one last time he started making his way to Lilia’s.

When Yuri arrived at Lilia’s house he knocked on the door. She opened the door a few moments later and welcomed him in. When he walked into her living room he noticed his friend Mila was also in there.

“Hi Yuri!” she greeted him happily.

“Hey,” was his response.

“Wow, you look nice, what’s the occasion?” the redhead asked when Yuri seated himself next to her.

“A special client or something,” he said, still annoyed by the fact that he didn’t know what that special part meant.

“I never thought you would take special clients, Yuri?” Mila said surprised while hiding a small chuckle behind her hand.

Before Yuri could respond Lilia walked in. “Yes, about your client Yuri,” she said as she sat down, “I called you over to talk about him.”

“A guy,” Yuri thought to himself. During his intake he stated that he was bisexual, but really he was gay. He figured saying he was bi would generate more bookings, so he went with that, he never bothered sleeping with woman anyway.

“He booked you because you are the only gigolo willing to take people with disabilities. He also gave me instructions about your date, so I wanted to brief you about that in person.”

“Wait, WHAT?! Disabilities?!” “Fuck” he thought to himself. “I didn’t sign up for that.”

Lilia raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem with that? In your form you stated that you would do clients who might need extra services.”

Mila started laughing a bit louder. “Yurochka, you didn’t know what that meant?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

Yuri looked her way with shook and anger. “How the hell am I supposed to understand that ‘extra service’ means fucking people who can’t fucking move their body?!” Yuri spat out.

“Calm down and watch your mouth, Yuri.” Lilia said. “First of all no one said anything about the severeness of this client’s disability and also no one mentioned sex.”

“Well what does he want than?” Yuri asked while sitting back and crossing his arms.

“He told me he wanted to have dinner with you and wanted you to spend the night with him,” Lilia answered.

Yuri started to think what that evening would look like. Feeding his client, washing him, taking him to bed. “Shit, what if he needs to use the bathroom. Do I need to wipe his ass?!” The thought crossed his mind and Yuri couldn’t put it to rest. “Can’t Mila do him?” Yuri tried.

“No, he wanted a male and he booked you. Mila is here, because you go to the same hotel,” Lilia said stoically. “On that note, I think your ride is here too. Just make the best of it Yuri and please behave” she continued.

Mila stood up, while Yuri was on the couch, processing what it would be like to wipe his clients’ ass fully dressed up like he was. Mila took Yuri’s wrist and tugged him of the couch. Yuri snapped out of his thoughts and almost fell as he was dragged by Mila.

In the car, Yuri and Mila talked about their past dates. It kept Yuri from imagining how the fuck he was going to pleasure a guy who didn’t have the sense of touch.

“Maybe this guy just wants you to keep him company” Mila suddenly said.

Yuri looked surprised and shook his head. “He wants me to stay the night”

“We will see Yurochka” Mila responded.

The car stopped in front of the hotel. “Just don’t stress about it and play nice” the redhead said with a wink. “Text me when you are done, let’s do something nice together tomorrow afternoon” and with that she got out of the car and walked into the hotel.

Yuri let out a big sigh and got out of the car. He thanked the driver and walked to the glass doors of the hotel. The reception of the hotel was beautiful. The floor was marble and the walls looked like they were made of gold. A staff member of the hotel approached him and asked if they could help him.

“I am looking for room 386, can you tell me how to get there?”

The man smiled and told him to take the elevator, get out on the third floor and walk to the right were he would find that room. Yuri thanked the man and got into the elevator pressing the number ‘3’. He let out a big sigh. He was feeling nervous, something he had never felt before going on a date as a gigolo. Unknowingly his feet took him out of the elevator and brought him to room 386. He sighed again, raised his hand and knocked on the door.

“Coming” he heard a voice say. He nervously moved his feet and felt if his hair was still in place. He stared straight forward as the door was being opened. At first glance Yuri did not see anyone appear in front of him. When he looked down he saw someone in a wheelchair.

He saw a handsome looking man with black hair who had an undercut up to just above his ears. The man was also dressed up really nice. He wore a green coat, black trousers, a grey vest and underneath a white shirt similar to the one Yuri was wearing. He reached out his hand.

“I’m Otabek, are you Yuri?” he asked.

Yuri nodded. “Yes, I am.”

Otabek smiled lightly and moved a bit. “Come in” he said as he moved in his wheelchair again to let his gigolo in. Yuri gasped as he looked around the room. It was very spacious with an huge windows which showed an amazing view of the city. On the left side of the room there was a king size bed and on the right there was a small table with dining chairs on the right. Just in front of the dine setting stood a big soft looking couch with a small table that held a cooler containing a bottle of alcohol and some flowers.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Otabek asked.

“Uhm, maybe some water” Yuri said nervously. “Damn that man looks good” he thought to himself. He would love to see him moaning as Yuri pleasured him. Shame he would not feel anything of it. Yuri looked at the man. He saw him move his arms, so he wasn’t fully paralyzed. Maybe just below the waist than? The other man came back to Yuri holding a glass filled with water.

“Here” he said. Yuri thanked him and took the glass slowly sipping from it. Otabek went to the couch “are you planning to stand there the whole time?” he asked jokingly.

“N-no!” Yuri responded as he walked to the couch and sat at the same side as the other man. He was impressed by the looks of the other man. He could feel some blood reaching the lower part of his body.

“You look so much better now than you do in your pictures” Otabek said.

Yuri blushed a bit and didn’t know how to form a proper response “why did you book me?” was the only thing he could think of. It had been in his mind since he knew about the booking.

The other man laughed a bit. “Just wanted some company. You looked like you would make good company,” Otabek said.  
Yuri looked at his shoes. “What would you like for dinner. I can order room service, but we can also go to the restaurant downstairs,” the black haired man asked.

“I-uh. Room service is good. What are they serving?” Otabek reached for the menu underneath the champagne bottle and started looking at the different courses.

He named a few and Yuri said he would have what the other man was having. He didn’t really care for the food. He just wanted to get things on with this man. Yuri was mesmerized by Otabek’s eyes. They were so dark it was intoxicating. He felt himself being turned on again by the sight of the other man.

Otabek noticed that Yuri was looking at him and touched his knee which seemed to snap him out of thought. Yuri was startled at the sudden touch and looked at the other man’s hand.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“No, you just seemed lost in thought” Otabek answered looking in Yuri’s eyes.

He noticed that they had this really bright green colour. Yuri boldly grabbed the other man’s hand and slowly licked one of the fingers, not breaking their eye contact. Otabek opened his mouth to release a small moan.

“Shouldn’t you order room service?” the blond asked while he continued to use his tongue to pleasure the other man. Otabek nodded slowly and Yuri let go of his fingers. He rolled his wheelchair to the phone and made the call. Yuri took his coat off and followed him stopping right behind the wheelchair. The moment Otabek put the phone down Yuri started to let his hands wander the man’s body. As he bended over he leaned on Otabek’s shoulder.

“What would you like me to do with you?” He asked the dark haired man as he licked his earlobe.

Yuri heard him moan softly, “give me a lap dance” was the response.

“You have anything that can play music?” Yuri asked.

“In my suitcase is a docking station that can play music,” Otabek said.

Yuri saw the open suitcase and took the device out. Grabbing his phone, he looked for a nice song to dance to. When the music started Yuri began to move his body in the same rhythm as the melody. He turned to Otabek as he started to slowly unbutton his vest. He figured he could make it a lap dance that involved a striptease. Otabek gasped when he saw what the other man was up to. Yuri slowly came closer to the man in the wheelchair and put his foot on his right leg. He kept swinging his hips in a seductive way and spun so his back was facing Otabek. He sat down and softly grinded his ass in the other man’s growing erection. He took the dark haired man’s hands and let them roam his body. Yuri stood up turned around and sat again, now facing Otabek. Yuri started to take of the green coat

Otabek was wearing and discarded it somewhere in the room. He dug into the man’s neck and started to gently lick and bite the tender skin. Otabek started moaning and grabbed the blond’s ass, softly caressing and kneading it. Yuri released a moan near the other man’s ear.

They heard a knock on the door “Room service!” said a voice.

“Coming!” Otabek yelled and glanced at Yuri who give him a look.

“Really?” he said.

“We can’t pretend we are not here, they can hear the music” Otabek said as he started to move his wheelchair with Yuri still on his lap.

“Hey, let me off!” Yuri said with a bit of panic in his voice.

Otabek chuckled and ceased his movements so Yuri could get off him. He continued his way to the door and took tray, thanking the staff.

Yuri followed him “let me take that” he said and took the tray from Otabek. He put it on the small dining table and seductively turned around to face his client. He picked up the rhythm of the music again and resumed his dance like they were never interrupted. Otabek moved closer and Yuri wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck. He moved his hips side to side.

“Damn, you are so sexy, Yuri,” Otabek gasped as he grabbed Yuri’s ass cheeks again.

Yuri couldn’t suppress a smile at the compliment. He moved to sit on Otabek’s lap and put his legs around the back of Otabek’s wheelchair and bended over with his hand touching the ground.

“Fuck… Yuri, you are so fucking flexible. I love it,” Otabek said as he ran his hands over Yuri’s stomach and chest. As Yuri flexed back up he took one of Otabek’s fingers again and started licking it. He took the tip in his mouth and locked eyes with his client who was gasping at the sight. Yuri started sucking the finger and taking more of it in his mouth.

“Fuck, Yuri,” Otabek moaned and he tried to unbutton Yuri’s shirt with his other hand. Yuri quite liked the boldness of the other man and started to unbutton Otabek’s vest and taking it off, breaking the contact with the other man’s finger. Otabek used that moment to quickly unbutton the remaining buttons of Yuri’s shirt and taking that off as well. He loved the sight before him. The fair skinned, well trained body of a man who would be his all night was sitting seductively on his lap. Blood rushed to Otabek’s cock at the thought of all the things they could do tonight.

Yuri noticed that. “Like what you see?” he asked with a smirk. Otabek could only nod and started to explore the new terrain with his hands and crashed his mouth on Yuri’s shoulder, sucking and biting the milky skin. Yuri started to moan at this sensation and found his way to Otabek’s neck and ear.

“C-can we move to the bed… p-please?” Otabek begged in the other man’s neck. Yuri hummed in agreement.

Otabek let go of Yuri’s body to move his wheelchair to the bed. “Can you get off me, so I can get on the bed?” Otabek breathing more heavy than normal.

Yuri put his feet down and got up from Otabek’s lap. “Uhm, uh, do you need me to support you or carry you or something?” Yuri asked.

“No I can stand, not that long though,” Otabek said with a small chuckle. He raised himself up and he tried to find his balance. Yuri rushed his arms around him to support him. Yuri noticed that Otabek was a few centimeters taller than him.

“You ok?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, had trouble finding my balance, thanks,” Otabek said as he put one arm around Yuri. They closed the small distance to the bed and Otabek let himself fell backwards on the bed. Yuri crawled on top of him, legs on either side of the other man’s body.

Yuri cupped the other man’s erection, “Want me to do the same to your dick as I did to your finger?” the blond asked seductively.

“Fuck yes!” Otabek breathed.

With a smirk Yuri unbuttoned the other man’s pants and undid the zipper with his teeth. It was already becoming too much for Otabek. He grabbed Yuri’s hair, messing up his hairdo, but he couldn’t care less. He needed that head on his cock right fucking now. Yuri had removed Otabek’s trousers, only his underwear remained. Yuri put his thumbs underneath the soft fabric and slowly tugged it down. It revealed Otabek’s already leaking head and Yuri gasped at the sight of that generous length. He bowed down and started to lick the shaft as Otabek groaned. Yuri loved it when his clients were vocal. Yuri’s thumb spread the precum over the head and he closed his lips around the other man’s cock.

“Ah- Yuri… Fuck!” Otabek moaned as he was thrusting his hips to make Yuri take him deeper.

Yuri gagged a bit, but wrapped his long fingers around the base of the other man’s cock to keep control of the movements. He locked eyes with his client knowing how erotic the sight of him sucking his cock was.

“Shit.. Yuri.. Keep going…” Otabek gasped as he kept a firm hold on the blond’s hair.

Yuri increased his pace as Otabek guided him to do so. Otabek’s breathing kept increasing and became heavier with every exhale.

“F-fuck.. Yuri..” and with a groan from the other man Yuri felt warm liquid fill his mouth. Otabek released the grip on Yuri’s hair and Yuri got off the other man, placing his body next to his.

“You really know how to work that mouth of yours,” Otabek said still having trouble breathing normally.

Yuri chuckled. “Thanks, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudo's and comments as I love to hear feedback and your suggestions!
> 
> Thanks to Phayte for helping me in making this readable for all of you!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr SatsumiAsakura


End file.
